


Mass Effect p0rnfest

by queenseptienna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Shepard, Comic, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Fanmix, Fluff, Guardian of the Galaxy!AU, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Noveria, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Spectre - Freeform, Spectre Kaidan, Top Kaidan, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, biotic booty, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di smut in occasione dell'ottavo <a href="http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest8/rules.php">p0rnfest</a> di <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/tag/%21challenge%3A%20p0rn%20fest%20%238">fanfic_italia</a>.</p><p><b>NOTE: THE FAN ART COMICS ARE IN ENGLISH. THE FANFICTION IN ITALIAN</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - L'osservatorio di dritta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - L'osservatorio di dritta

La vista, dall’enorme finestra del ponte di dritta, è assolutamente magnifica. Lo spazio, vasto e infinito, è scuro e denso di stelle e galassie che nemmeno potevano immaginare, senza i portali galattici. Ma tra tutte quelle stelle, tra tutta quella bellezza, l’unica cosa che Shepard riusciva a guardare era il proprio riflesso nel vetro rinforzato.

La bocca semi aperta, lo sguardo vacuo, le guance arrossate…

Con le mani cercava di reggersi, di rimanere in piedi in qualche modo, ma era molto difficile vista la forza che Kaidan ci stava mettendo per scoparlo praticamente oltre il vetro.

Non era comodo, non era pratico, non era niente, ma tra loro era sempre stato così sin dalla prima Normandy, dove le regole di fraternizzazione dell’Alleanza obbligava i due soldati a trovare posti impensabili per godere l’uno del corpo dell’altro. Ci era abituato.

Sorrise, ansimando. Kaidan lo guardava di riflesso nel vetro e ghignò a sua volta, chinandosi all’orecchio del comandante mentre il suo cazzo scavava a forza la propria strada dentro di lui. «Sei bello».

«Anche tu» ansimò John, mentre le mani scivolavano sul vetro. Un attimo dopo erano a terra, Shepard in ginocchio e Kaidan ancora dietro di lui. «Kaidan…» gemette ancora e ancora, perdendosi nelle spinte dell’unico uomo in grado di fargli dimenticare completamente che là fuori c’era una guerra più grande di loro. «Kaidan ti prego…»

Il Maggiore si chinò sul corpo del compagno e lo morse forte alla base del collo. «Vieni, John».

E se c’era una cosa che Shepard sapeva fare più che bene, era obbedire agli ordini.


	2. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Dirty Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASS EFFECT Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Dirty Dream

**FANMIX**

http://open.spotify.com/user/1168998406/playlist/3NyXAksDhLhHfCYhBcHbTD

1 - Dirty Dream - Thunder  
2 - Poison - Alice Cooper  
3 - Paradise - Tesla  
4 - Blood, sex and booze - Green Day  
5 - Slave me - Scorpions  
6 - For your entertainment - Adam Lambert

Immagine di copertina by [DorianPavus](http://dorianpavus.deviantart.com/)


	3. Autoerotismo. Kaidan, con le mani legate, non può toccare né John, né sé stesso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASS EFFECT Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - John Shepard. Autoerotismo. Kaidan, con le mani legate, non può toccare né John, né sé stesso.

Tra di loro c'era una regola non scritta che però aveva sempre funzionato piuttosto bene: Shepard comandava la Normandy. Kaidan comandava nella cabina del comandante. Non avevano chissà quali pretese, ma Shepard amava lasciarsi andare nell'intimità della propria cabina e Kaidan era sempre stato lì, pronto a prenderlo e a spogliarlo di ogni pressante responsabilità.  
Non quel giorno.  
«Giuro che quando riuscirò a slegarmi, ti farò pentire di averlo fatto» ringhiò Kaidan, strattonando le spesse manette in acciaio che gli assicuravano i polsi dietro alla schiena. «E non riuscirai a sederti per una settimana».   
Shepard gli sorrise. Non aveva bene a fuoco l'immagine di Alenko immobilizzato al letto, era un po' troppo concentrato a masturbarsi, grazie tante, ma sapeva che il Maggiore avrebbe potuto liberarsi in un istante grazie ai propri poteri biotici. O mandarlo in stasi perenne giusto per rovinargli il divertimento. Ma non stava facendo niente di tutto ciò e John gliene era davvero grato. Beh, non che una frustata biotica gli sarebbe dispiaciuta. «Ci conto, Maggiore».  
«Almeno potresti salirmi sopra». Kaidan aspirò a denti stretti al cenno di diniego divertito del compagno. Le cose che non gli faceva quell'uomo... Cercò di trascinarsi un po' all'indietro, per raddrizzarsi contro lo schienale del letto. Davanti a lui, Shepard era in ginocchio, gambe leggermente aperte, una mano a pizzicarsi i capezzoli e l'altra ben salda sul suo cazzo. Tutto a pochi centimetri da lui. La vita era così ingiusta. «John...»  
Il comandante portò la mano che era al petto ad afferrare il tubo di lubrificante appoggiato sul comodino. «No». Si lubrificò le dita e si sistemò meglio tra le gambe aperte di Kaidan. Si mise in modo da soddisfare la vista del suo Maggiore, esponendosi senza vergogna alcuna. «Guarda».  
Il biotico si dimenò nella stretta delle manette, la tensione era così forte che si stava spellando i polsi. Ovviamente avrebbe guardato. Avrebbe bevuto ogni singolo istante di sporca soddisfazione che John era in grado di dargli.  
Si mise in posizione seduta, ansimando. Se non poteva toccarlo – e i poteri non erano ammessi nel gioco – almeno voleva avere una poltrona in prima fila. Rimase a fissarlo mentre si spingeva dentro prima un dito, poi un secondo. Registrò ogni piccolo movimento e l'eclatante movimento della mascella che si abbassava per emettere brevi rantoli di piacere. Oh, quando avrebbe voluto scoparlo.  
«Devi avere pazienza». Shepard deglutì a fatica, perso nel piacere e registrò a malapena i bagliori blu emessi dalla pelle di Kaidan. Spinse le dita più a fondo e mosse più rapidamente la mano che era impegnata con il suo cazzo, portandolo ben preso al limite.  
«Non avrò pietà di te, dopo» sussurrò Kaidan, piegandosi verso John per quanto gli consentisse la posizione. Ormai era ricoperto dai bagliori biotici. «Non mi interessa se sarai stanco. Continuerò a venire dentro di te ancora e ancora. Non ringrazieremo mai abbastanza il mio metabolismo biotico per questo, vero?»  
Shepard annuì, ormai oltre al limite in cui avrebbe potuto rispondere qualcosa di intelligente. Si piegò in avanti e venne, piagnucolando qualcosa che somigliava davvero a “Kaidan!”  
Quest'ultimo chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, mentre veniva a sua volta senza essere nemmeno stato toccato. Metabolismo biotico, di nuovo.  
Più tardi, John si risvegliò dal torpore post coito e scattò in avanti, ricordandosi di aver ammanettato il proprio fidanzato, ma si ritrovò tra le braccia di Kaidan un istante più tardi. «Come diavolo hai fatto a liberarti?» chiese stupito. Quelle manette erano  _solo_  quelle d'ordinanza dell'SSC.  
«Oh, non preoccuparti» ridacchiò Alenko, dondolandogli le manette di fronte. «L'unica cosa che conta è che adesso queste le metterai tu».


	4. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Dopo la guerra, solo l'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Dopo la guerra, solo l'amore

_~~Lo so che non sembra, ma è p0rn. Fluff.~~ _


	5. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - "Tre anni sono un inferno di preliminari"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - "Tre anni sono un inferno di preliminari"

**MASS EFFECT Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - "Tre anni sono un inferno di preliminari"**


	6. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Guardian of the Galaxy!AU - 'Sono il leggendario Spettro!' - 'Chi?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Guardian of the Galaxy!AU - 'Sono il leggendario Spettro!' - 'Chi?'

**MASS EFFECT Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Guardian of the Galaxy!AU - 'Sono il leggendario Spettro!' - 'Chi?'**


	7. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Stavolta è Kaidan a fare i preliminari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Stavolta è Kaidan a fare i preliminari


	8. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Liara non fa altro che provarci con Shepard, o almeno finché Kaidan non le dimostra come stanno le cose (ovvero fa casualmente in modo che li veda fare sesso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Liara non fa altro che provarci con Shepard, o almeno finché Kaidan non le dimostra come stanno le cose (ovvero fa casualmente in modo che li veda fare sesso)

Kaidan era sempre stato una persona abbastanza tollerante. Da quando aveva ucciso il suo istruttore turian a Jump Zero, la sua vita era divenuta un costante imporsi disciplina e tutta un'altra serie di cazzate tanto care all'Alleanza, ma che gli avevano permesso una carriera rapida e a bordo della Normandy, la nave da guerra più bella su cui avesse mai messo piede.  
Entrare in relazione con Shepard non era stato semplice, all'inizio. I regolamenti erano molto rigidi sulla fraternizzazione, ma dopo alcuni passi falsi, Kaidan aveva preso più sicurezza e il suo corteggiamento si era fatto serrato. Shepard era caduto tra le sue braccia come un nemico sotto i colpi del suo fucile. Inoltre era diventato abbastanza bravo a sgattaiolare dalla sua console alla retrostante cabina del comandante senza che nessuno lo notasse.  
Andava tutto benissimo.  
Finché non era arrivata  _lei_.  
Sul fatto che Shepard preferisse gli uomini non c'era alcun dubbio, ma apparentemente per Liara era qualcosa di irrilevante. Le asari passavano da maschi a femmine senza alcun tipo di distinzione, che importava degli altri?  
Forse era interessata a Shepard per via del Cifratore avuto in dono su Feros, o magari era solo dura di comprendonio, sta di fatto che Kaidan ne aveva le palle piene e non in senso buono. I suoi buoni propositi di apertura verso gli alieni che tanto cari gli erano nei confronti di Wrex, Garrus e Tali, volarono ben presto fuori dai boccaporti della Normandy quando Shepard lo informò che più tardi sarebbe andato a trovare Liara per sentirla blaterare su prothean, manufatti e chissà quali altre stronzate che a Kaidan importavano meno di un due di picche.  
Shepard, dal canto suo, aveva le abilità sociali di un bambino di otto anni ed era geneticamente inabile a rifiutare un così gentile invito da parte della dottoressa T'Soni, anche se Kaidan era marginalmente consapevole che di rado il comandante la portava con sé in battaglia, preferendo i poteri biotici del tenente e la mira di Garrus. Non che lo facesse sentire meglio.  
Dopo l'appuntamento, Alenko lasciò la console e si intrufolò non visto nella cabina di Shepard con la naturalezza di un esperto infiltrato. Con le porte ben chiuse alle spalle, inarcò un sopracciglio verso John che lo aspettava seduto alla scrivania. “Allora?”  
“Ha voluto a tutti i costi che le permettessi di condividere ancora i nostri inconsci” ammise subito il comandante, sotto lo sguardo indagatore dell'altro. “Mi ha mostrato i suoi ricordi di Thessia”.  
“La prossima volta spero non ti mostri i ricordi della sua vagina” sbottò il tenente, facendo alcuni passi nella stanza.  
Shepard spalancò la bocca, sconvolto, ma non perse il colpo e scoppiò in una risata. Kaidan decise di premiarlo, quella sera.

 

 

Alcuni giorni più tardi, Liara ricevette un messaggio da parte di Ashley che desiderava sentire un po' di storia prothean. La dottoressa accettò di buon grado, e quando la capo artigliere lasciò il suo laboratorio era ormai notte fonda. Stanca e desiderosa di un letto caldo, Liara la lasciò andare, finì di sistemare i suoi appunti e fece per attraversare l'infermeria buia, quando un movimento dall'altra parte catturò la sua attenzione.  
  
  
“Kaidan... potrebbe vederci qualcuno”.  
“Non ami il rischio, John?” mormorò il tenente, mordicchiando la gola esposta del suo amante.  
Shepard gemette, allargando di più le gambe. “Non quando rischia di farmi processare alla corte marziale”.  
Una spinta particolarmente forte da parte di Kaidan lo scollegò di colpo dalla sua parte razionale.  
Erano proprio fuori dalla sua cabina, di notte, senza nessuno in giro. Piegato sulla console di Kaidan, erano consapevoli che chiunque avrebbe potuto passare di lì per qualsiasi ragione o un'emergenza avrebbe riacceso tutte le luci del turno delta e tutti lo avrebbero visto nudo e con il culo in aria a prendere le spinte del tenente Alenko.  
Un colpo ben piazzato alla prostata gli fece dimenticare il perché quella avrebbe dovuto essere una cattiva idea.  
“Shepard...” mormorò Kaidan, divertito. “Sei un casino, sai?”  
Le sue mani lo stringevano per i fianchi, lasciando lividi che il giorno dopo il comandante avrebbe guardato con un sorriso. Kaidan era assolutamente conscio dello stato di John in quel momento, nonostante non potesse vederlo in viso e l'illuminazione di emergenza della console fosse a malapena sufficiente. Sapeva esattamente che in quel momento Shepard teneva gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta per gemere mentre si spingeva all'indietro per incontrare il cazzo di Kaidan e prenderlo il più possibile.  
Era lascivo, sexy e meraviglioso.  
Kaidan alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello sconvolto di Liara, dall'altra parte del vetro dell'infermeria. Le sorrise e prese a spingere ancora più forte, lasciando che Shepard venisse su tutta la sua console con il nome di Alenko in bocca e di certo non quello di una certa asari. Era sicuro che da quel momento, Liara non sarebbe mai più stata un problema.   
E oh, un regalo per Ashley era sulla lista delle prossime cose da fare.


	9. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Bloccati su Noveria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Bloccati su Noveria


	10. Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Vega decide di far sbronzare tutti, e non si sa come tutto l'equipaggio si ritrova a giocare ad obbligo o verità con più vodka che altro in corpo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Vega decide di far sbronzare tutti, e non si sa come tutto l'equipaggio si ritrova a giocare ad obbligo o verità con più vodka che altro in corpo.

Di sicuro quella aveva tutta l’aria di essere una pessima idea, ma Shepard non riusciva _davvero_ a metterne a fuoco il motivo. Aveva bevuto troppo. Troppa vodka. Era sicuramente colpa di Vega. E se Joker era lì, come faceva la nave a pilotarsi da sola? Dove diavolo era IDA?  
«John, non distrarti» disse qualcuno e Shepard tirò di nuovo la sua attenzione a quanto stava accadendo al centro della stanza, dove una bottiglia di birra Blasto roteava su se stessa. Forse era un bene che fosse seduto per terra o avrebbe girato insieme alla bottiglia.  
«Liara!» rise James, quando il vetro si fermò di fronte all’Asari, che si portò le mani alle guance infiammate. «Obbligo o verità?»  
L’altra parve pensarci un attimo su, ma la realtà era che faceva fatica a capire la domanda. Ormai era ben oltre il punto dell’ubriachezza. «Verità».  
«Ok, ok» esclamò Vega, tutto contento. Si leccò le labbra e il suo sguardo sfrecciò tra i compagni. «Hai mai fatto sesso?»  
Liara gemette tra le risate generali. Guardò Javik per un istante e arrossì ancora di più, prima di ammettere un soffocato «No, mai».  
«Non ci voglio assolutamente credere» biascicò Tali. La quarian cercava di cacciarsi una cannuccia nella maschera, mentre Garrus, l’unico non ubriaco, tentava di dissuaderla dalla cosa. «Voi asari avete un corpo che urla “scopami”!»  
Ancora risa, poi la bottiglia venne rimessa al suo posto. «Tocca a Steve»  
L’ingegnere annuì, bevve un sorso di vodka e fece ripartire il gioco, finché il vetro non puntò direttamente tra le gambe di Shepard. «Comandante, quale onore. Obbligo o verità?»  
«Verità» biascicò John. Avrebbe voluto rispondere obbligo, ma da qualche parte in un angolo del suo cervello non del tutto intossicato era sicuro che in quel caso sarebbe stato vittima designata di qualsiasi sconcezza.  
«Molto bene». Steve arricciò le labbra e pensò molto alla domanda da fare. I suoi occhi sfrecciarono verso il Maggiore Alenko, seduto proprio di fianco a Shepard. La sentinella aveva l’aria di chi era ancora in carreggiata, grazie all’ormai famoso metabolismo biotico, in grado di processare l’alcol e la stanchezza ben più velocemente di un normale essere umano. La vita era ingiusta. Steve riportò l’attenzione sulla sua vittima. «Tra tutti i presenti. Chi pensi abbia il culo più bello e perché».

Oh, quella era una domanda davvero sconcia, pensò Shepard. Tutti ridacchiarono, in attesa della risposta, con un po’ di aspettativa data dalla possibilità di essere il papabile destinatario del complimento del comandante. «Mmh» mormorò, ma la sua testa si girò in automatico in direzione dell’uomo che gli stava seduto al fianco. «Indubbiamente il qui presente Maggiore Alenko, con il suo culo perfetto e…» emise un piccolo rutto, ridacchiando fra sé «…e rizzacazzi. Il perché… dai, ma lo avete visto? Passerei ore solo ad adorarlo».  
Se qualcuno registrò lo scurirsi dello sguardo di Kaidan, nessuno lo diede a vedere, troppo impegnati a ululare risate e assensi all’affermazione completamente senza filtri di Shepard. Una mano roteò la bottiglia, che finì per indicare proprio Kaidan e il maggiore sibilò un «Obbligo» che attirò l’attenzione di Shepard sulla sua faccia.  
«Ora devi mostrarci questo tuo culo perfetto» rise Garrus, versando ancora vodka nei bicchieri. Shepard annuì freneticamente e da qualche parte Javik brontolò «Primitivi senza senso della misura» prima di buttare giù altri alcolici che lo fecero interessare molto alla presenza di Liara nei pressi.  
Joker gemette. «Io non lo volevo vedere!» e IDA gli massaggiò dolcemente una spalla affermando seriamente «Il Maggiore Alenko è un eccellente esemplare di fisicità molto gradevole per gli standard umani, Jeff. Perché non dovresti apprezzare?»  
La risposta rimase inascoltata.  
Alenko si mise in piedi traballando un pochino. Forse il suo metabolismo era davvero messo a dura prova quella sera. Con dita tremanti afferrò la fibbia della cintura e la slacciò, prima di passare all’apertura dei calzoni d’ordinanza, ringraziando mentalmente l’Alleanza per aver fatto uso delle cerniere e non di scomodi bottoni. Non era certo che sarebbe stato in grado di aprirli. Ma era ancora abbastanza lucido da sentirsi in imbarazzo mentre abbassava i pantaloni e agganciava i pollici nei boxer neri. Prima faceva quella cosa, prima sarebbe finita. Tirò giù l’intimo e goffamente roteò su se stesso più in fretta possibile e con una mano davanti all’inguine, esponendo i glutei muscolosi e perfetti al pubblico ludibrio.   
Ci furono fischi e imprecazioni, complimenti e sicuramente un verso disgustato da parte di Joker, ma quando Kaidan guardò verso Shepard vide solo gli occhi lucidi e affamati di un pazzo che in quel culo ci avrebbe volentieri seppellito la faccia.  
«Non so se è una mia impressione o meno, _amigo_ ,» esclamò Vega. «Ma anche davanti sei ben attrezzato».  
Kaidan non seppe cosa lo convinse a girarsi di nuovo, senza coprirsi. Il silenzio di tomba e gli sguardi sul suo cazzo erano un’indicazione un po’ strana della situazione.  
«Vi prego, qualcuno mi dia “obbligo” e mi faccia succhiare quel cazzo» sussurrò Shepard, rompendo il momento.  
«Non credo tu abbia bisogno di essere _obbligato_ , Shepard» rise Vega. «Quindi fate un favore ai nostri occhi e uscite da qui».

Il Maggiore si tirò su i pantaloni e afferrò il comandante per un braccio senza troppi complimenti. Lo trascinò fuori dalla porta, lasciandosi alle spalle le risate e i compagni divertiti. Camminarono velocemente fino all’osservatorio di dritta, dove Kaidan obbligò Shepard in ginocchio e senza troppi complimenti gli spinse in gola il suo uccello già duro.  
Shepard non perse un colpo, allargando la bocca e accogliendolo con uno sbuffo di piacere. Era una festa dei sensi. L’odore era incredibile, per non parlare della lunghezza e dello spessore, assolutamente _perfetti_ sotto la sua lingua.  
«Dovevi proprio dirlo davanti a tutti?» gemette Kaidan, passando una mano dietro la nuca del compagno e facendo schioccare i fianchi in avanti. Shepard tentò di sorridere – ovviamente senza successo – e permise al membro dell’altro di fargli quello che voleva. Rilassò la gola, combatté il suo _stupido e inutile_ riflesso faringeo e chiuse gli occhi. Metà della sua faccia era un bagno di saliva e liquido seminale, ma era il cazzo enorme di Kaidan che stava succhiando, quindi stava andando tutto perfettamente.  
Alenko non credeva ai propri occhi. Certo, non era la prima volta che lui e il comandante si ritrovavano in intimità, ma era una cosa nata da poco – meno di un mese era passato dal loro appuntamento da Apollo – con solo un po’ di petting pesante a contornare i loro incontri. «Dio, guardati».  
Shepard lasciò andare a malincuore quella benedizione mascolina con un _pop_ rumoroso e osceno. Era ubriaco, ma _in vino veritas_. «Oh Kaidan, piantala. Non so più cosa fare a convincerti che non sono fatto di vetro».  
E prima che l’altro potesse rispondere, si era nuovamente lanciato all’assalto succhiando e leccando con decisione ogni centimetro di dura carne esposta, finché Kaidan non dovette cedere e venne direttamente nella gola di Shepard con un sibilo.  
Quando John si staccò da lui lo fece con calma, leccando ogni residuo di sperma da Kaidan e ripulendolo con certosina attenzione. Il maggiore rimase a fissarlo, interdetto e con la ferma intenzione di dare a Shepard una dimostrazione pratica di come fosse in grado di dargli ben più di quello che voleva.


End file.
